


关于佛像与工匠的几则故事

by PAPAPapaya



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-01-15 04:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18490900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PAPAPapaya/pseuds/PAPAPapaya





	关于佛像与工匠的几则故事

1

木头问：你是谁？

被它问的人头也不抬：我是这座庙里的和尚。

木头：我瞎吗？

木头：你头发茬子都从头巾边上露出来了。

那人：我是个工匠，我来庙里雕佛像。

木头：哦。

工匠：你为什么会说话，不是说建国后不许成精吗？

所以这是一个古代故事。

所以工匠是一个圆脑袋圆眼睛的年轻人，高颧骨，厚嘴唇，穿一身素色衣服，扎一条素色腰带，头上包着头巾，脚下蹬着足袋。工作场所，严禁穿鞋。

工匠：寺里难得寻到了一整块上好的木料。我正好在寻一整块上好的木料。一拍即合。

木头：恭喜恭喜。

木头：这块难得的好木料在哪呢？

工匠拍拍它：就是你。

 

2

木头：你要雕我。

工匠：阿弥陀佛，不要讲得好像我要非礼你一样。

工匠：佛门清净地，怪不好意思的。

木头：别装了。

工匠：你好大啊。

木头：……越来越不对劲。

工匠看了木头三天，不开工。

工匠看了木头一个月，不开工。

工匠看了木头三个月，还是不开工。

木头：哥们，你醒着吗？

工匠本来愣愣坐在木头前，双眼正迷离，一个激灵回过神来。

工匠：我让你不舒服了？

木头：咱们文明一点啊。

木头：还有，回答你，没有。

工匠：那就好那就好。

木头：所以你光盯着我看是干什么？

工匠：你在乎？

木头：还好。我只是块木头。不过希望你还是回答一下。

工匠：我在想你应该被雕成什么样。

但他没有丈量，也没有画图，也没有做胚子，就是看。

工匠：我们行业里面流传一个说法。每一块木头都是有灵的。

木头：别的没木头有没有我不知道。我有。

工匠：你别打断我。这个说法是什么意思呢？就是说每一块木头，它能够被雕成什么样子？它应该被雕成什么样子？从一开始就是注定的。不是工匠雕刻木头，是木头里已经蕴含了一个形状，工匠只是去把这个形状取出来。

木头：我觉得不合理。

假设木头是一块檀木，檀树成材要一百年，长到木头这个大小起码要五百年，难道五百年前和五百年后的它是一样的？五百年风吹日晒，五百年霜打雨淋，五百年，林子里的松鼠换了一百六十六至四十一代不等，每一代都在他脚下拉屎，工匠却说它的形状从一开始就是注定的。

木头：我觉得不行。

工匠抚摸它。他的手指上有茧，皮肤温热且粗糙。木头的纹理细腻，他一一拂过。

工匠：我知道要把你雕成什么样子了。

 

3

工匠：师父说，最好的工匠雕刻出来的作品是有心的。

工匠：我要让你有心。

 

4

木头提醒工匠：木头是没有心的。木头只有芯。

木头：不要搞封建迷信。

工匠：成精的木头说什么呢？

 

5

木头：你为什么要让我有心？

工匠：这是我的修行。

 

6

工匠拿着槌与凿，一槌下去，木头裂开，再一槌下去，碎木翻起，再一槌下去，碎掉的木头块落在地上。

木头陷入一种哲思，我还是我，我不再是我，掉在地上的木头是不是我？如果它是我，那我又是谁？嘿地上的哥们你会说话吗？

工匠的手很稳，不快，断断续续，三天打鱼两天晒网，碎木逐渐剥落，木头开始呈现出一个大致的轮廓。

不知不觉到了年末，这一日大雪纷飞，工匠撞开殿门闯进来，脱掉鞋，在木头下面铺着接木屑的布上直蹦。

工匠：冷冷冷冷冷冷冷冷冷冷。

工匠捧着一只碗，碗沿有一个缺口，碗上面腾腾地冒着白气。

工匠主动将碗捧给木头看：今天腊八，寺里在舍粥。

工匠：算一算，你被砍下来也快一年了。

木头：是啊。

严格说起来它已经死了快一年了。檀树已经死了。但它还有灵，还会说话。这是为什么呢？这是一个玄学问题。

工匠一边跺脚一边喝粥，没有闭紧的殿门外寒风呜呜呼啸，像一个人嘬着嘴发出的怪声，依然有人，来往不息，隔空传来渺渺焚香气味。

工匠感慨：真不愧是名山大寺。

工匠：等我把你雕成了，你也可以坐到大殿里去享用进香和供奉。

木头很好，但它的大小很尴尬，雕一尊等身的立佛，不够高，雕一尊卧佛，不够宽，雕一座小的，浪费材料。工匠把它雕成了一尊坐着的佛像。

木头：那这个佛像的个子很高啊？

工匠：很高。

工匠：还有，不是佛像很高，是你很高。

木头：我不是佛像。

木头：我也不需要享用进香和供奉。

拿香薰一块死木头，拿瓜果花卉摆在一块死木头前面，木头感到人真的很匪夷所思。

工匠：好吧好吧，不是你不是你。

他喝完了粥，搁下碗，拿着槌和凿爬到架子上又开始雕佛像，嘴里絮絮叨叨：其实来参拜的人拜的也不是你，是佛。

工匠：佛又是谁？佛在此处，在佛像上，佛像被参拜的人看到了，佛就到了他们心里。

工匠：你不是佛像，佛像也不是佛。来参拜的人就像一面面镜子，佛是镜子里映出的倒影。

工匠：每一个人都是镜子，每一个人都有镜子。

木头想，镜子？

 

7

木头：我也没有心。

 

8

工匠：你会有的。

木头想了想，没说话。它都活了五百多年了。人才能活多久。算了吧算了吧。

 

9

木头是何时变成佛像的，这是一个问题。

是工匠塑出了轮廓？是粗糙的线条变作四肢？是衣袂垂下坐台，坐姿定为游戏坐？是手中捧起莲花？是平整光滑的一块木头上有了头发和五官？是凿子细细地凿出了长而飞扬的眼，高而挺翘的鼻，薄薄的嘴唇，嘴角微微弯向上，自在悠闲，恬静俊逸？

工匠蹲在佛像前捧着脸仰头看它：你好帅啊。

工匠又沾沾自喜：我把你雕得好帅啊。

佛像：……这边的这位朋友，我本来就长这样，这是你自己说的。

工匠：对，但是如果我的手艺不够好，你就没有办法这样被从木头里取出来，就可能被雕得很丑，就可能我一凿子下去，你的鼻子没了。

说罢举起手中的凿子。佛像觉得这是一个威胁。

佛像：呵，你威胁不到我。

工匠：雕坏了，你就只能被拖到后院去劈成柴，再塞到灶膛里当柴火烧。

佛像：谁怕谁。

佛像：我是一块木头。树活千年，枯死了腐烂成泥；被人砍下，雕作佛像也好，劈成柴火也罢，终究会消亡。此一时，与彼一时，有何分别？

佛像：我见过隔壁的山起大火，山上有才长了五六年的树苗，有百来年刚成材的树，有千年的古木，有在泥里埋了上万年看不到的金丝楠，有蛇虫鼠蚁，有走兽飞禽，有人，一把火烧得干干净净。

佛像：又好比这座古刹，这么有名，日人流量，年收入，都十分可观，主体木质结构，真的烧起来也就是一把火的事。到时，大殿里的佛像与灶膛里的柴火，有何分别？

佛像：一切消逝，只需一瞬。

工匠：……你讲得好有道理。

佛像：谢谢。

工匠叹气：哎，也许你真的有灵。

佛像：我有啊。

工匠：但你没有心。

 

10

佛像：我没有。

工匠正在雕佛像的发髻，拿着斜口的凿子一下一下雕得极小心。

佛像：为什么要有心？

佛像：有心好吗？

工匠一下一下地凿着。

工匠：有时候不好。

 

11

工匠：很苦。

 

12

佛像：那你为什么要让我有心？

工匠笑而不语。

佛像：小伙子坏得很jpg

 

13

这一日，佛像问工匠：有心是一种什么样的感觉？

工匠激动：你想要有心了吗？

佛像：别误会，一种求知的精神。

工匠：有心啊……

他凿啊凿。

工匠：有了心，就会动心。会对花草鱼虫动心，会对树木山石动心，会对日月星辰动心，而所动心之物并不为所动，动的是心。

佛像：听起来像是在自寻烦恼。

工匠：人的一生十分短暂，自寻烦恼是人生的必然，不爽不要来。

佛像想了想：萨特曾经说过……

 

14

工匠：你还知道萨特？

工匠：这不是一个古代故事吗，怎么还有萨特呢？

佛像：那重来。

 

15

工匠：为何人需得有心？

工匠：因为人不是花鸟鱼虫，不是树木山石，不是日月星辰。人如果独自生活，那么和野兽没有区别。人只有和他人一起才是人。人需得从他人眼中见自身，而他人所见的自身并不是自身，是自身的倒影。一切喜乐悲苦，皆由此来。

佛像：好高深啊。

工匠：方丈讲经的时候我偷听的，怎么样，厉害吧？

工匠：方丈说，人为何有心？因为有心才能见他人，见自身，见众生。

工匠：我见到你，我的心里就有了你。你是一块木头，但我觉得你是佛像，所以你才是佛像，我觉得你帅，所以你才帅。

佛像：你是不是颜控啊？

 

16

佛像：你也有镜子吗？

工匠：有的。

工匠：是我的母亲。

工匠：她已经过身了。

他雕琢佛像的发鬓，凿子细细，一点点削下的木屑被他的手温柔拂去，就好像在抚摸它的侧脸。

工匠：你说得对。一切消逝，只需一瞬。

佛像：也不会。你还记得她。

工匠：我又何尝不是一瞬。

日升月落，沧海桑田，有什么不是一瞬呢？

工匠：总归你会比我长久一些。

佛像：不好说。

 

17

工匠：我的镜子碎了，映不出我的影子。我是一块镜子，空空的。

佛像想说，你不是映着我吗？

但是佛像没有说。它搞不懂人，不是很确定。

工匠仰头看它。他将佛像雕成微微垂头的姿势，当然他说佛像本来就应该是这个姿势。他仰头看着它，它垂头看着他。

他的眼睛里有佛像的倒影。

 

18

灭佛的风潮蔓延到了山上。

佛像：这个古代故事是这么古的吗？

佛像：我可真是个乌鸦嘴。

有人在寺里放了火，庙里的和尚被绑起来拖到山下去还俗。佛像一座座遭推进火堆里。它所在的这个偏殿比较靠后，暂时还没人过来，佛像认为也就是一时半会的事。

殿门开了，工匠抱着毡子和绳子冲进来，不由分说将它一蒙一捆，背到背上。佛像想说哎呀当木头嘛早就想到会有这一天了，工匠背着它，老沉一个，还要拼命往墙外头翻，它没好意思。

耳听得噼里啪啦的声响四处乱窜，火焰搅起的热浪已然扑到近前。

叫声：那边有个逃跑的！

破空声。工匠把瓦蹬翻了，哗啦啦啦。它落在泥土上。热烈的焦糊味刺鼻，里面还有一些花果或木头的香气。

它又被背起来。工匠背着它，走啊走，走啊走。

终于，走到一个地方，走不动了。

工匠把它放下来。

蒙着佛像的毡子被揭开。工匠盘腿坐着，将佛像放平在腿上，细细检查。

检查完后工匠松了一口气：还好没有受伤。

佛像忍不住搭腔：你知道我其实是块木头对吧？

工匠：我知道啊。

工匠：但你现在是佛像了。你是我的作品，我要对我的作品负责。

好吧好吧。

工匠摸着佛像的脸，又摸刚刚雕好的发冠。他还没来得及打磨，肯定还有木头茬子，扎到他手里去了。

工匠：你真好看。

佛像被放成一个仰躺的姿势，换工匠垂着头。但它看不到他的脸。

工匠：要是能再多看你一会就好了。

 

19

空气里弥漫着浓烈的血腥味与皮肉被炙烤后的糊味。

工匠摸着佛像。眼泪从他的眼睛里滴下来，啪嗒，落到佛像的眼睛上。

他仔细雕出来的眼睛，长，飞扬，美。

佛像忽然感觉到一种东西，一种陌生的东西，它有灵，很快知道这团饱胀着的东西是什么。

是一团无质之物，但是塞住了它，而且还在不断地膨胀。

佛像：我很难过。

原来这就是有心。有了心，会很苦，会难过。

工匠啪嗒啪嗒掉着眼泪，手指已经无力，勉强将佛像眼角的泪水拭去。

工匠：你不要难过。

工匠：你不要哭。

是他要它有心。它有了，它很难过。他又叫它不要难过。

人啊人。人，啊，人。

它本来是一块木头，他把它雕成了佛像，他叫它有心，他又叫它不要为了他难过。佛像想，这怎么可能呢？它做不到。它觉得很苦。有心是很苦的。

佛像：我没有哭。

是你在哭。

泪水洇进它的脸，变成由眼角蜿蜒下去的一道泪痕。

工匠：那就好。那就好。

佛像想，但是我很难过。为什么难过不能也是一瞬？

工匠没有再理它了。

 

20

它是一尊佛像，右膝曲起，左足上盘，右臂至于膝上，捏了一朵莲花，左手抚于座上，头微微下垂，若有所思所悟，衣袂飘飞，超然洒脱，俊逸不凡。

但它很难过。

 


End file.
